omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
Great minds think alike Sort of. XD YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. 07:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Muuuuch angst woah I want to click those links so badly, but I can't, because I'd get horribly distracted from homework. :P Yas, we haven't spoken properly for so long ;w; Blame school. Blame timezones. Blame my dentist. (Because that's totally related.) Ehhhh, I guess I'm feeling marginally better. Dunno. Don't want to think too hard about it because I'll end up all mopey and depressed again if I do. xD 11:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::That pendant idea is one I immensely approVE OF OKAY SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY RL IS BEING SORT OF SUCKY WITH MY INTERNET SCHED AND YEAH THAT TEST I'VE TRIED IT BEFORE KINDA CREEPY XD Now I want orange juice JFC THAT ORANGE WAITER NEARLY MADE ME WET MY PAJAMAS OMFG XD Category:Omnia Lesvos 07:50, January 24, 2016 (UTC) i think i just died from laughter oh my Category:Omnia Lesvos 08:20, January 24, 2016 (UTC) omG OLDER ORLAAAAA Asclepius SoA said in reply to the blog. what bothers me is that he's more or less saying that SFAS never happened (when it kinda did it just sank when kib and jaye dropped), and that we only copied the names and the face claims. like what??? we literally had the same relationships from the series (lucien and kila as squabbling should-be-a-couple-already, sev and sera as siblings, quentin crushing on sera, sera and kila as really close buds). my gut is just telling me he's warping the story to not look bad bc he's very against the existence of CHBs then i bring up the fact that he was involved in something kinda similar. i remember Kib even kind of upset at Ck because she wouldn't let us make us SFAS without a detailed out reason. our histories and personalities had serious references (kila was the most plagiarish i admit that x.x), yet he's basically saying to back off and is denying that it ever happened? i guess i'm just really hurt from how he worded it, like the collab was nothing to him. #lastly i've been seriously contemplating stepping down because i feel like everything and almost everyone is just shoving "you're not good enough to be a rollback" signs at me and shit ever since this entire thing started and i'm so sick and tired of being stressed out and crying like an attention seeking baby Category:Omnia Lesvos YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW RELIEVING IT IS TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE ELSE AGREES WITH ME. *hugs your ankle* Yeah, I understand the backlash thing... After all, SoA is, DARPly speaking, our superior because he's an old user and we all know how much discrimination newbies like us get on DARP. Tbh, I really feel like shoving it in their faces for payback by resigning via talk page and throwing in subtle shade about how "rollback/admin" is just a title unless the Crats relly relly really like you. I can really feel the totalitarianism that was mentioned yesterday/the other day. On a relative note, I dunno how Oatmeal has managed to get through this for so long. Like I'm seriously gonna pause this rant for a moment just to toast her for that patience and perseverance. How has she not resigned yet when admins and rollbacks are basically cute little mascots to give the illusion of a "democracy"???????? Thank you, Wiki Gods and Goddesses, for giving CHB ScalesofFate instead of giving it the same thing you gave DARP. *shudders* I'm glad I didn't write out Sikaa's complete history, so I have less work to do. Seriously, DARP is so frigging biased. So much for all their bashing on CHB and acting like their community is any better when both are very messy. I'll do my best. ^-^ I was talking about Lilly, but yES LAYI DESERVES A STANDING OVATION TOO. I don't really know though... she's kinda supportive of how DARP works and has once told me that DARP is more welcoming than CHB. And remembering the stuff yesterday on FB, there was the good argument that DARP appears more welcoming but shuts out newbies while old members cluster into their star-studded cliques and CHB appears to be really scary but is in fact pretty congenial towards newbies. *sigh* I ALMOST DON'T KNOW WHO TO BELIEVE AND WHO TO TRUST IN DARP ANYMORE. SoA just proved himself to not give a shit about us, I feel like Pearl has gone over to the Crat side but is trying to remain neutral, Layi's a Crat and can't really help us, and basically how are we supposed to trust a community that borderline harasses and shuns us? What the actual f*ck. Even after this so-called "community vote," there's going to be repercussions and people are going to be asshats to us. I can feel you. We could always bring them over to the guild, but it won't be the same... UGH. FUCK YOU DARP. JUST F U FOR ALL THE STRESS AND EMBARRASSMENT AND ALL THE UNFAIRNESS. FREAKING FUDGING F U. Forum roleplays tbh <3 I used to do those before Wikia. They were really fun until peeps went inactive. >< eyyy awwww *pats ankle* I MISS YOU TOOOO life's ok-ish i guess uwu lOVE YOU TOO DORK <3 oH YEAH I SAW THAT ON THE GROUP CHAT XD RIP PRETEND YOU IMMIGRATED TO JAPAN OR SMTH LMAO oh nyace XD you have no idea how much i needed that atm as cliche as that might sound ily and yeah it does sound a love confession but THERE ARE DIFFERENT TYPES OF LOVE SO <3